Love Can't Wait
by tw-i-see-light
Summary: Edward is a jock who likes to run circles around Bella as she is a cheerleader. They flirt, kiss, cuddle, and all that jazz. But one wants more and the other…just isn't so sure. *Not a writer; all human.
1. Start of summer

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" whatsoever. & I'm not going to put this on every chapter.**

**A/N: I don't want to be a writer, I'm writing out of my...Ass, so if there is anything that bothers you, you can tell me but just think twice because I'm simply writing for boredom.**

**Summary off the top of my head: Edward and Bella have known each other since they were born, but Bella's mother moved them away to Arizona till the 8****th**** grade when she remarried. Bella and Edward got closer than ever when she came for 8****th**** grade now they are both seniors at Forks High. (Doing typical things...) Edward is a jock who likes to run circles around Bella as she is a cheerleader. They flirt, kiss, cuddle, and all that jazz. But one wants more and the other…just isn't so sure.**

**Please give this story a chance. Short chapters. Honest and helpful reviews, longer chapters. Ideas you have?**

**Edward: 17, tall, toned, kind. The kid that most people love, smart easy going. Big heart.**

**Bella: 17, short, full hourglass, a heartbreaker, dedicated to her close friends and family.**

**All other characters: Pretty typical. Maybe Em and Rose a little older, thinking that it's cute there's a chase.**

** EPOV**

"I think it's time for you to come over beautiful." I mumble into the phone.

I hear her groan, "Edward, summer just started, and I should spend it with my dad, not with you."

I stood up tossing my jeans on and a black t-shirt. "Jelly Belly? My mom already called your dad and he said you guys are eating here for dinner, so I'll be over in 10 to get you. Okay bye." I hung up on her, putting my shoes on and grabbing my keys.

I ran down the stairs, "Mom! I'm taking the rover to get Bella, I'll be back"

She comes out of the kitchen, "How'd you get so tall on me…Slow down, it's no rush to Bella's house. Keep your phone on dear."

I kissed her cheek, walking out getting into the black range rover. Black on black on black.

Backing out of the driveway my phone rings and it's my older brother Emmett.

I put him on speaker, "Sup?" He and his girlfriend, Rose, are away in college.

"Can you do me a huge solid? Me and Rosie wanna surprise mom, were gonna stay for the summer and I need you to come get us." He stated getting straight to the point.

I made a few quick turns before I was driving into Bella's driveway. I got out walking into Bella's house because for some reason even though her dad is a cop she never locks it.

Dropping my keys on the side table I mumbled, "Yeah just call me and I'm there." "Bella? You better be dressed and ready to go, my mom can't wait much longer."

He sighed, "You and Bella finally gettin' it on huh? But funny story, were already at the airport waiting to be picked up." I rolled my eyes thinking when he can ever be on top of things for once.

I groaned, "Okay, I'm getting Bella now, give me a couple hours. See ya in a bit."

Hanging up, I walked upstairs going to Bella's room seeing her put lotion on her legs.

I smirked at her, "Need some help?" Moving towards her, I sat beside her.

She looks up at me and shakes her head no. I watch her as she bends over in her closet and slips into some green sandals to possibly go with her dark green halter top and dark shorts.

I personally hate it when she wears short clothes, she's short and skinny but her hips…they don't lie when they said she's got some junk in the trunk. She has full breast but not weird big, super small waist, then hips for days and that ass…then the thighs of a god that should be wrapped around me, her toned thighs to her cute little feet. That body needs to be hidden under a nuns dress.

She has dark brown hair, literally all the way down her back. That's the only thing; short with really long hair it just bothers me.

She turned around and snapped her fingers in my face "Are you done staring at my ass? Can we go now stretch?"

I stood up easily towering over her, "Stop calling me that short stack." Lifting her from her underarms and gently tossed her on the bed, "Where's my kiss?"

She rolled her brown eyes, "You're not being very nice to me." I was lying on top of her. I leaned down and kissed her soft plump lips, sucking her top lip my tongue found its way into her mouth immediately dominating her mouth.

We both moaned as my phone vibrated in my pocket. She reached into my jeans and grabbed it still kissing me, "Hmm?" As I'm sure whoever it is can hear our mouths smacking against each others.

There was some yelling before she asked, "On our way where? Really? That's so exciting! We'll be right there." She pushed me off, grabbing a couple bags. "Why didn't you tell me they were coming for the summer; If you said that when you called this morning I would have been at your house in a flash." She grabbed her charger putting it in her purse.

Looking down at my boner, I take 10 deep breaths thinking about old people doing a Baywatch episode and it's instantly soft. I stood up, taking her small duffle, "So my brother comes home and now you wanna stay? Come on cutie."

She locked up the house and after I put her bag in the back and opened the door for her and lifted her inside.

Going around to the other side then starting the car backing out making my way to the highway, gliding to the cruise lane.

Switching on the radio for background noise, I look over at Bella playing with her hair. "When are you gonna cut it?"

She gives me this wild look, "Edward, you love my hair. Remember that one night I stayed over? I taught you how to braid and now every time I sleep over you braid it back for me. I'm never gonna cut it."

I only braid it back so it's in one place when I spoon her, I don't wanna feel hair on my chest that isn't mine or unless it curtains around us when she's on top of me.

We talk about senior year and how exciting it'll be, and we'll both be turning 18 soon.

Sooner than I thought we're turning to park and walking to look for Rose and Em.

She walks a little ahead of me thinking she knows where she's going, and I follow behind.

I pat her hip walking beside her with my arm around her, "Bella don't wear those shorts anymore."

She looked around, "Why? It's hot as hell for once dad."

Looking straight ahead, "There they are. Because I don't like everyone seeing what's mine."

Her laugh set me off a lil, "Edward Cullen I am not yours at all."

She sped up rushing into Roses' arms, mumbling 'cheer just hasn't been the same without the best captain ever'.

Then she was being lifted into the air while Emmett yelled out, "Bean Stock!"

I finally reached them and hugged Rose firmly, softly kissing her cheek.

Bella being put down and me being lifted by the only person taller than _me, _Emmett yelled, "And my Bean Pole! I missed my baby brother."

Laughing and hugging him back, he set me down.

After the bags were in the car, we were on our way home. With fifteen minutes left until were home, Emmett decides to be the brave one to ask.

He cleared his throat, "So Rosie, I didn't tell you but when I called the second time…Edward was putting his pole into a little bean over here."

Looking back at Em, I clarified that we were just making out.

Pulling into the driveway, I yawn being extremely tired. Getting out I opened the door for Bella, lifting her over my shoulder slapping her ass.

I walked in the house, "Mom? I've got your swan princess."

She shook her legs to get down but I kept a tight hold on her.

I walked into the living and let her down near where my mother was resting on the couch. We both sat on either side of the couch and got under the cover with my mom. Bella counted to three and we attacked her with kisses all over her face.

She shook away, "Oh! Bella, honey" Hugging her close to her.

I figured Emmett and Rose managed to get their own bags because I heard him lock the door and come in and drop everything.

My mother looked at me confused, standing up she dusted herself off, wrapping Bella in another hug. Then I got up hugging them both, "My two favorite girls in the world." Kissing both of their cheeks I squeezed them both.

I watched Emmett and Rose walk over joining in on the hug.

I quickly grabbed up Bella and her bags, running us up to the third floor and to my bedroom. Dropping them both on the bed I bent over to catch my breath.

I watched Bella's face light up and she heard my mother's screams.

I pulled my jeans off, along with my shirt and shoes. I put Bella's bags beside my bed and pulled the covers back lying down getting comfortable.

She looked down at me, "Do you have a hair tie?" Tying her hair up without one when I said I didn't. She did some loose bun thing with a few hairs still out.

She pulled off her shorts and loosened her halter, before climbing in and laying half her body on me.

She put her head on my shoulder, and I put my hands on the backs off her thighs pulling her up more before closing my eyes.


	2. Damn dog!

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" whatsoever. & I'm not going to put this on every chapter.**

**A/N: I don't want to be a writer, I'm writing out of my...Ass, so if there is anything that bothers you, you can tell me but just think twice because I'm simply writing for boredom.**

**Love Can't wait is a song but I had remembered that much later. I chose that title because it says a lot of my personal life. My boyfriend and I have that forbidden fruits taste the sweetest thing going, not for long though. It's no one's fault, Love can only wait **_**so long **_**and**** at some point your like it can't wait anymore. So that last bit should help you understand a little more. **

**Edward will actually be taller and everyone and Em about the same.**

**Please Review.**

**Thanks to ADADancer and doubleloveroftwilight16 for reviewing. This is for them.**

**EPOV**

**_She put her head on my shoulder, and I put my hands on the backs off her thighs pulling her up more before closing my eyes._**

When I woke up it was late and really dark out, and Bella was sprawled out next to me looking peaceful. I looked around for my phone but then remembered Bella took it.

Climbing out of the bed, I stretched my body and let out a loud yawn. I scratched my balls a little before; I turned on a dim light which was above my bed. I walked around grabbed her big heavy purse and dug through it and spotted my phone. A few texts from Em telling they went out to eat and didn't want to disturb us. One from dad saying Charlie canceled and that they'd bring us food.

I went into the bathroom and used it, then washed my hands and brushed my teeth.

I rushed downstairs and looked into the empty fridge; I grabbed a few yogurts and some spoons and ran back up stairs. I set them down and turned up the lighting.

Sitting by her head, I rubbed her head then rubbed her side to wake her up.

She yawned before opening up her eyes, smiling up at me, "Hey handsome, why'd you wake me up?"

I looked around, "It's pretty late bumble bee, want a snack?" I gave her a spoon.

She got up and used the restroom, brushed her teeth after she washed her hands. She combed her hair and stood in the bathroom. Before putting it back up in a bun.

She came and sat next to me, "How long have you been up?" She pulled the covers up over her legs.

I looked at my phone, "Just for about thirty minutes. Want some yogurt?" I handed her a spoon and a yogurt.

She took them with a smile on her face, "Thank you. What are we doing tomorrow?"

I turned on the TV and switched it to movies, Bad Teacher was on and I know Bella adores that movie, "We're going to wash the cars, then go grocery shopping for my mom." I finished my yogurt and grabbed another.

My phone chimed and I checked it and frowned a little.

Bella noticed and asked, "What's wrong? Don't wanna be caught shopping with me?" She laughed a little.

I kissed her cheek, "No, Em just told me that Ali's coming for the summer too. It was just supposed to be me and you. Now I'll have those fucking rabbits and a baby all under one roof, alone."

She rolled her eyes, "Stop it, you sound crazy. She's like thirteen, and she adores you. And I'll remember that." She finished hers and lied down.

I put my snack down and sat her up, "You're not supposed to lie down after eating, go walk around the house a few times."

She hit my shoulder and grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt putting them on then removed her halter. She put my socks on and grabbed my hand.

We walked out of my room and I guess she was wondering out loud, "Where's your dog? I haven't seen her all day."

I smiled a little at that, "She's in the basement, and we can get her now. It must be freezing down there."

I had begged for a dog for so long, but mom and dad figured with me being so young I wouldn't want to actually take care of it. But I now have my baby husky.

We walked to the basement and as soon as I opened the door, she barked loudly to be picked up.

I cooed her, "Hey baby. That my Ariel? Bella can you get her food? I'm gonna grab her leash." Putting on her green leash that Bella thought would go great with _my_ eyes, and setting her down in the kitchen to eat.

Bella stood next to her awkwardly, "So Bells I'll be right back." Then I headed upstairs to change into something warm.

BPOV

I sat down next to her smiling wide, I reached my hand out to pet her and she snapped at me. I pulled my hand away in shock.

I looked at her cold blue eyes, "Ariel, why are you being so mean to me? I thought we were friends."

I put water in her other bowl and stood up and washed my hands.

I dried them slowly, then opened up my arms for her to come over and she growled at me.

I walked out of the kitchen and met Edward halfway, "Eddie, Ariel is being mean to me." I pouted my lips and I knew he saw I was serious.

He kissed my lip, "No way, she loves you. Maybe she's just grouchy because I haven't seen her all day."

He let out a little whistle and she came around the corner like she wasn't that far away.

I opened my eyes for her, and she leaped towards me.

Edward smirked and kissed my cheek, "Told you, come on we'll just go down the street a little."

I pulled on one of Edwards' hoodies and some flip flops.

He opened the door for us, "After you my lady." Just as we were walking down the long driveway, Carlisle was pulling in and honked at us.

I waved rapidly before putting Ariel down to walk, but kept tight hold of her leash.

**EPOV**

I stayed back watching Bella speed walk, "Bella slow down, maybe she has to pee or something." Shaking my head, as she did a man on the moon walk.

I walked up behind her and held her hips, "You are just so funny, you know that?" Stopping under the street lamp to hug her to my chest, "If you never came back, I don't know what I would do. I'd be lost; I just want you to know I appreciate you."

She smiled then blushed a little, "That means the world to me." She rubbed my back and that meant to keep moving.

Everything meant the world to Bella, which is why I love to keep her close to me. She sees the good in everything and everyone.

As we turned to go back to the house I asked her, "Hey can Ariel sleep in the bed with us?"

She giggled, "Yes." And that was it.

The house was nice and toasty by the time we got back, Bella let Ariel off her leash and she ran throughout the house.

Everyone was laughing and talking in the living room, while a comedy film was playing quietly in the background.

They calmed down a bit after we came in and sat down. Ariel found her way onto Bella's lap after Bella climbed into my lap.

I looked at her sideways, and she rolled her eyes.

Mom brought out our take out trays from that Italian restaurant, and we munched on that for a while.

Emmett coughed loudly on purpose before asking, "So Edward, how long have you and Bella been dating?"

From the corner of my eye I saw Bella look down at her plate. I scratched the back of my head and must have looked like an idiot.

I felt my face heat up, "We aren't dating Em. We are just friends."

He looked so confused, "Are you sure? Doesn't look like that to me." Not noticing the awkward silence he kept on, "At least it didn't look like that upstairs, or when I called earlier."

Bella sighed softly, "I'm not his girlfriend Emmett." He let it go after that and I remained silent and embarrassed. Nothing is impossible, but Bella and I are.

I wanted my mom.

I stuck it out for a little, and then patted her side to move over and she did and I got up and took our trays into the kitchen.

My mom followed and helped me clean up. Once we were done she called Ariel and she came running, and I picked her up and walked upstairs to my parents' room.

I lied down on the bed and my mom came behind me rubbing my shoulder, "Give her time bunny, she's just afraid."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around her, "What's there to be afraid of? I should be afraid, putting so much time and effort for someone who doesn't want me."

She patted my back, "If she didn't want you, she wouldn't be here."

I stayed silent feeling safe in my mother's arms.

Twenty minutes later, I felt better.

As I was walking out she told me not to be in a rush to grow up.

I walked down the stairs to the living room to see Rose, Em, and Bella doing the downward dog.

I laughed aloud and Bella turned and looked at me when Rose yelled out to her, "Hold your pose!" She turned her head back.

I walked over to her and grabbed her hips, position myself on her ass.

She wiggled her hips, "Ugh, don't do that Bella. Hold your position, actually don't hold it."

She stopped, and I continued to hump her, but then she fell down.

She groaned and held her right ankle, "That fucking dog bit me. I'm going to die now."

I rolled my eyes, "She licked you stop it."

She lifted her ankle in my face, and I pulled her leg up closer to me and didn't see anything.

I sighed, "I don't see anything, and she didn't bite you." I gently put her back down and helped her up.

She just looked downright annoyed, "Do I have to be bleeding to prove it?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

I bent down and hugged her, "Of course not, she's just a baby though. Not vicious at all."

She took a deep breath and nodded her head, "Running tomorrow morning Rose?" Rose completed her position standing up straight.

She looked pleased with herself and helps Em up, "Sure, we'll be up bright and early. Gotta keep these bodies tight." She heads up stairs with Emmett screaming, 'good night in the Cullen house.'

She helped me lock up the house and turn off all of the lights.

She drew her hands up my chest, trying to snake them around my neck, and asked me to carry her.

I picked her up under her chest, and she wrapped herself around me putting her head on my shoulder.

She kissed me under my ear, "You're supposed to loving, you're so mean to me sometimes."

I shook my head, "I am not mean to you, and I'm very loving. But if I am mean, it's only to you because I do love you."

She kissed my jaw, "I love you too, Edward, I'm not mean like you."

I squeezed her thighs once we reached my room. I sat down and took my sweater she was wearing off and tossed it behind me.

She rubbed my chest, "Rose was only the girl who dated a Cullen. I want more or none at all."

I laid back, "Just let it go Bella, you just keep wounding my ego. I feel better with you saying you just don't want to be my girlfriend."

She lay on top of me, "Fine, you asking me every second is annoying. I'm not going to disappear overnight, understand that."

Ariel jumped on the bed, "Okay, I'll stop adoring you."

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean that, you know what I meant." She pecked my lips, and then pecked them again, then once more. Before she could pull away, I held her by the back of her head and put my tongue in her mouth massaging hers.

-15 MINS LATER-

She pulled away, "Give me more of that in the morning?"

I had undressed and was under the covers, already cuddling up to her.

**Review? **

**Thank you. This was longer than the first. But if no one reviews ever, there'd be no point to continue. Good night!**


End file.
